The invention is based on a priority patent application DE102012100856.6 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a compressor-heat exchanger unit, in particular to a compressor-heat exchanger unit for a heating-cooling module for a motor vehicle, and to a heating-cooling module having a compressor-heat exchanger unit of this kind, and to a method for operating a heating-cooling module having a compressor-heat exchanger unit of this kind.
In known heating-cooling modules for a motor vehicle, a refrigerant is passed through a refrigerant circuit, wherein this refrigerant circuit generally has at least one compressor, a gas cooler, an internal heat exchanger, an expansion member, an evaporator and a compensating header. These components are connected by refrigerant-carrying tubes, generally in the stated sequence, wherein heat is removed from the refrigerant in the condenser/gas cooler and supplied to the refrigerant in the evaporator. By means of this heat transfer, temperature control especially of the interior of a motor vehicle, of a battery, of a drive motor and/or of an electronic system for the motor vehicle is performed indirectly.
Taking conventional heating-cooling modules for a motor vehicle as a basis, EP 1 990 221 A1 proposes a heating-cooling module in which a condenser/gas cooler, an evaporator and an internal heat exchanger are integrated in such a way that they form a closed unit. This is intended to achieve lower assembly costs and to reduce the length of the installed refrigerant tubes. Here, the “cold” elements in the refrigerant circuit of the heating-cooling module are integrated into a closed unit.